


Vínculo

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kacxa Week 2020, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week 2020 - Day 3: Acxa & Keith & Krolia)About memories, heartbeats and bonds.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vínculo

A long time ago, after crashing on Earth, she had fallen in love.

In a fast, unexpected, but amazing way, her heart started beating in such a different rhythm. Leaped away from her chest with joy and completeness. She could see new colors, smell new scents and despite her previous situation, feel complete.

Funny thing about it was that the human abducted the alien, and as she discovered later, it was a common motif in that planet, not the other way around.Then again after a while, Krolia’s melted warrior heart, which was already so full of love, completely burst. 

Never before she felt such devotion and happiness like the day she first held her son in her arms. A part of her that was so small and helpless, but kindled the stronger feeling in someone could ever feel on their chest

The tiny, fragile, soft hand was dwarfed by hers, but the strength of his heritage was already present. A bond that would never break.

Family.

She would do anything for them.

She would do anything for her son.

Even if it meant leaving him forever.

Because Krolia knew she would eventually find him once again in the future.

Her chest that was filled and burst with love in the past, now swelled with pride, seeing Keith become the leader that he was always meant to be and that she could feel beaming inside him even as an infant, because between them was a bond, and that bond would never break.

As someone that has felt the rapture of love, Krolia could recognize the signs of a developing feeling that exuded from her son and Acxa, now also a part of Blade of the Marmora. The fleeting looks, long chats, shaking voices and silly smiles in between or during missions, she noticed them all, and for a while she wondered about the concept of destiny and coincidence, and why it took those two so long to tell each other what they felt.

Now in the present, that once tiny hand fully displayed the strength of his mother, fingers interlaced with the ones from his lover, laying atop their blades, in a ceremony that united them as mates in a bond, and a bond that would never break.

She approached the pair and covered both their hands with hers.

Family.

Now Krolia was part of a large family.

She would do anything for them.

And now she would not have to leave.


End file.
